


The Umbrella Academy

by owo_whatsthis (xLovelyLittleRaindropx)



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Addiction, An AU no one asked for, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLovelyLittleRaindropx/pseuds/owo_whatsthis
Summary: John Logan Wright II adopted seven superhuman children with the intention of making them an unstoppable crime fighting team.His training tore the family apart, causing one to die and another to disappear. The remaining five come back together one last time to mourn their father's sudden death.But when their missing brother resurfaces, they realize that they must battle a force much greater than any family trauma.ORThe Umbrella Academy AU that no one asked for but i wanted





	The Umbrella Academy

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in so long,,,cracks knuckles
> 
> let's see if this rusty old engine's still got it

On the twelfth hour of the first day of October 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth. This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began. John Logan Wright II, a rich and famous politician, resolved to locate & adopt as many of the children as possible. 

 

He got seven of them. 

 

No one quite knew what John had planned to do with the children. That is, until March 24th, 2002. A group of armed men had stormed into a bank, taking hostages and setting a robbery into motion. Nothing too unordinary when it came to crime in the city. How it was stopped was the extraordinary part. 

 

Number Three had been tasked with going in first. His job was to neutralize the lookouts. He stepped up to one of the burly men, tapping on his shoulder gently. 

 

“Hey!” The man shouted. “Get back in line with the others!”    
  


“But I heard a rumor.” The small boy said with a grin. 

 

“What?”

 

“I heard a rumor,” He said, leaning close to murmur into the man’s ear. “That you shot your friend in the foot.” 

 

The man followed the boy’s command swiftly, shooting his friend and giving Three an opening to knock down and disarm the man during his confusion. 

 

The rest happened rather quickly. 

 

Number One entered the scene via a skylight, dropping down onto one of the robbers who had emerged at the sound of gunfire. Punches, kicks, and a toss was all it took for One to exterminate the man. Number Four launched knives, curving them perfectly to pierce the skin of multiple men and holding them back. Number Five was tasked with blinking in and out of space, going so quickly that men didn’t realize their guns had been replaced with mundane items. 

 

Then there was Number Six. Much to his resistance, he stepped into the vault where more robbers awaited. He emerged shortly after, drenched in blood and viscera.

 

All six of them exited the bank after neutralizing the threat and releasing the hostages, wearing their matching school uniforms and masks. It was then that the world was introduced to Mr. Wright’s magnificent children.

 

“Our world is changing, has changed.” John began as news reporters scrambled for pictures of the children and struggled to reach their microphones far enough to catch his statement. “There are some among us gifted with abilities far beyond the ordinary. I have adopted six such children.” He said, gesturing to the group behind him.

 

**_“I give you the inaugural class of the Umbrella Academy.”_ **

 


End file.
